There are numerous uses in elevator construction for reliably actuable actuators for actuating safety brakes, door locks, door opening mechanisms or systems for providing temporary safe areas. Known solutions are usually based on electromechanical components such as, for example, spindle motors, stroke magnets and the like, by which an actuator is reliably actuable. Such components must, for considerations of pure safety engineering, operate very reliably, but have a relatively heavy weight and are relatively high consumers of energy. In addition, a relatively large amount of installation space has to be provided for installation thereof in an elevator system. Finally, a certain amount of noise output, which can prejudice the perceptible travel quality in the car interior, cannot be excluded. Improvement in weight and installation size, in particular, are factors which always receive a high level of attention from an expert in the design of an elevator installation.